


Remember Me

by ChaoticPenguinLord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Flirting, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk is not mute, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader cannot save, Sarcasm, Spoilers for True Pacifist Ending, Spoilers in general, and tags, mentions of drug abuse, seriously play the game first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPenguinLord/pseuds/ChaoticPenguinLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about you accompanying Frisk through their journey through the underground. Seriously, who wouldn't want to be related to this little squirt?<br/>I really don't know what I'm doing, but hey, like Tori Morrison said: “If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams can turn into Nightmares

Once a upon time, their was a human that fell into the Underground. With the help of their friends and their Determination, the human freed all monsters, destroying the barrier that stood between them and their freedom. The monsters were once again able to roam under the warm light of the sun.

Several months later…

 

_Suffocating darkness was all around them. Frisk called out for someone, anyone._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_A kind voice rang out from the void._

_“Hello baby. You didn’t forget about me, did you? I tried to save you, but I failed.”_

_That voice… Frisk was reminded of someone. A warm hug, a soothing lullaby, a beating heart. It was so familiar, but they were unable to place who it belonged to. Like an old friend that you haven’t seen in a long, long time._

_“Please, can you help me?...It’s so dark….It’s so cold….” A sharp pain went through Frisk’s soul. They sound so afraid._

_“Who are you?” Frisk looked around for the owner of the voice, but was met with only the inky blackness._

_“Can you hear me? Frisk? It’s so lonely….” The voice was quieter now, fading into the void. Frisk didn’t want the voice to go. They wanted to remember._

_“No! Wait! Come back!” They threw out their arms, as if they could catch the person in their grasp._

_But nobody came._

 

Frisk woke with a start, clutching at the sheets. Ever since they had finally ended the timelines, nightmares would occasionally plague their dreams. Mostly they were about the genocide runs, when the vengeful spirit of the first fallen human controlled their body. This one however, was different. Who was that?

“Frisk dear, are you up yet?” Frowning, Frisk shook their head. _It was probably just a dream,_ they decided.

Suddenly, a splitting headache sank its claws into their head. **_Remember! REMEMBER!!!_**

 _“_ Stop it! Stop it! Go away _!”_ Frisk screamed. Heavy footfalls pounded their way up the stairs.

**_Why won’t you save me Frisk?! Why did you leave me here?!_ **

“My child? What is wrong? Are you hurt?” Toriel frantically put her arms around the shrieking Frisk, trying to calm them down 

**_I’m so alone…I’m so alone… I called for you, BUT NOBODY CAME._ **

**** “Leave me alone! I can’t help you! You’re hurting me!” Tears streamed down their face.

“Frisk, who are you talking to?” Toriel looked ready to cry.

Then, just as soon as it began, the migraine stopped.

**_I’m hurting you? I didn’t ever want to…_ **

The voice sounded frail now, weak.

**_I’m so sorry, baby. I…you don’t have to save me. I couldn’t save you._ **

**_…I’m…so….alone..._ **

It faded away, and was silent.

Slowly, Frisk raised their head up to look at their mother. “I need to talk to Sans.”

“Why? Frisk, please tell me what’s wrong.” Frisk shrugged themselves out of Toriel’s hold and headed for the door. When they got to the door, they pulled on their boots and looked at their mother expectably.

“I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Biting her lip, Toriel considered refusing to take them, but that look in their eyes was filled with determination. Her resolve crumbled and she nodded her head.

The drive to the skeleton brothers’ house was silent. Neither of them seemed to find any good conversation topics. Finally, Toriel pulled into the driveway of the house. As soon as the car stopped, Frisk unbuckled their seatbelt and knocked on the front door. No one answered.

“Perhaps they aren’t home, dear.” Toriel hung back by the van. “We can always-“

“No, give it a few more minutes.” Frisk planted their foot firmly and knocked again. “Sans! I know you’re in there! Answer the door!”

Toriel sighed. “I believe he is still asleep, you know how he is.”

Frowning, Frisk knocked a third time; “I need to talk to you about my promise.”

 

Click!

 

The door swung open, revealing a very tense sans.

“you’d better come in.” Nodding, Frisk pushed past sans and into the house. Toriel tried to follow, but sans held up a hand to stop her.

“this is between me and frisk. wait here.”

Toriel growled: “My child woke up screaming this morning, and I could do nothing for them. I’m coming in sans, even if I have to burn your door down to do it.”

Sans seemed taken aback, and wordlessly waved her through. As soon as they were all settled on the couch, Frisk spoke. “I need to break my promise sans, I need to reset the timeline.” If sans was surprised by this, he didn’t show it. Instead, he looked past Frisk with sunken eye sockets and chuckled.

“why are you bothering to tell me kid? i can’t stop you, even if i wanted to.” Frisk winced.

“I wanted to have your go-ahead before I did.”

“welp, then i’m afraid you came for nothing then. we’re finally happy here and i don’t want to wake up tomorrow knowing it was all just a dream. but if you don’t mind me askin, why do you want to reset anyways?” Frisk and Toriel shared a look, and Frisk placed their hand on sans’s arm.

“Have you ever had a feeling where you feel like you’ve forgotten something? When you know you have everything you need, but something in your gut keeps telling you to double check?” Both sans and Toriel nodded. “I think I forgot something- or someone. They’re calling me, begging me to remember them, begging me to save them. They miss me.” Frisk smiled slightly, as if recalling a pleasant memory. “I don’t think this is the last timeline. My heart, no, my SOUL is telling me to try again, that this time, it will be different somehow.”

Sans shook his head. “you don’t know for certain. what if you reset and nothing’s changed? what if we have to suffer through several failed timelines before the barrier is broken again? what if-“

“What if Papyrus was left behind? Would you go back for him?” Frisk interjected.

“that’s differ- 

“No it’s not! They need me sans, and with or without you I’m going to save them.” The pupils went out in sans’s eye sockets, and he was about to yell back before he glanced at Frisk’s face. They looked so broken, so hopeless, that he understood what they were trying to say.

“…fine.”

Frisk beamed, and wrapped their arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you.” Sans returned the hug, a few tears dripping onto their sweater.

“Are you ready, my child?” Toriel took Frisk’s hand in her paw. Frisk took a deep breath, and then summoned their determination until they could see two glowing options in front of them.

 

                                                 [CONTINUE]                                                                                  [TRUE RESET]

 

Frisk looked at sans for confirmation, then hit [TRUE RESET].

The world faded into white…

 

Deep in the void, somebody smiled.

“I knew you could do it Frisk, isn’t that right, you two?”


	2. Have a nice trip, see ya next fall

You don’t understand Frisk needs me!”

“Now calm down, dear. I’m sorry, but you’re just not fit to adopt Frisk. You only have one part-time job and you barely have enough money to pay your bills and feed yourself. It wouldn’t be fair for Frisk if they had to grow up like that.” Mrs. Jones reached across the desk to pat your arm. “Frisk is such a sweet child, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

You huff. You had recently turned 18, old enough to leave the orphanage where you had lived since you were 12. You made just enough money in retail to afford a tiny apartment. You came from a broken family; your mom died after Frisk was born, and your dad’s bad drinking and drug habits just got worse after she was gone. Eventually he dumped you off at the orphanage before going off to who knows where. You doubt he’s still alive, though.

The door slammed open, making you and Mrs. Jones jump in your seats. A frizzy-haired girl wearing cat-eye glasses and a light pink sundress stood in the doorway, panting slightly. Mrs. Jones stands up from behind her desk and puts her arms around her, guiding her gently to the chair next to you.

“Olivia, what’s the matter darling?” Olivia took notice of you sitting there and her eyes widened in panic. She swallowed before speaking:

“Frisk is gone.”

“What!?” You stood up immediately, the chair crashing to the floor behind you. Olivia flinched.

“Olivia please tell us what happened.” She cast a nervous glace towards you before speaking.

“I-I was putting all the kids t-to bed when Tommy asked for a glass of water, so I went to get him some, and when I came b-back, Frisk was gone! I’m so sorry! It’s my f-fault an-“

“It’s not your fault Olivia,” you cut her off before she got too anxious and clammed up. “I’m positive Frisk didn’t run because of you. They’ve always been bull-headed. Do you know which way they went?” She shook her head.

“Oh my, whatever could be going through that child’s head?” Mrs. Jones turned to you. “Go and ask whoever’s at the front desk which way they saw them go. I’ll try to see if any of the other children know where they could be heading to.”

You run past the still open door downstairs to the front desk. The receptionist-who’s name escaped you- stood up as you approached.

 

“Was that a child that ran by here just now?” She wrung her hands together nervously. “I tried to stop them, but they were too fast!”

“Did you see which way they went?” You shuffle from one foot to the other; ready to run after your baby the moment they responded.

“I think they were heading towards, um.” She avoided your gaze, unsure of what she saw.

“Just tell me!” _‘_ Come on lady spit it out! _’_

“Err…Mount Ebott.” You froze. Mount Ebott was infamous for all the lost children its pitfalls have claimed. The legend says that a kid once was tortured and mistreated in their village, so they went up the mountain to escape from humanity. Then, they died, and their spirit still haunts Mt. Ebott, luring in kids and sending them to their deaths.

Without a second thought, you raced past the receptionist and out the door, ignoring the shouts behind you.

You are filled with a strange sense of **resilience**.

The orphanage is not too far from the base of the mountain, so after a few minutes you are pushing past tree branches and thorn bushes. You refuse to slow your pace; Frisk had a good head start already. Who knows how long it was between when they left and when Olivia noticed they were gone?

‘Why did Frisk climb Mt. Ebott? Don’t they know it’s dangerous? Unless…’ Your steady pace falters. ‘They want to disappear?’ With that thought, you steel your nerves and press onwards.

Even though Frisk was nice to everybody, sometimes the other kids at school picked on them. They tended to have this far off, thoughtful look to them, and often daydreamed about imaginary worlds and fantastical creatures. How they could do all that while maintaining a straight face, you had no idea.

Memories of you and Frisk swirled around in your troubled head. Times when Frisk would get a nightmare and you would sing them back to sleep, or times when they would do the same for you. Thinking back, you recall how often Frisk would get that far away look when Mt. Ebott was in view. Against your will, tears started pooling in your eyes and you shook your head to try to rid your head of these thoughts.

But…if your head had been clear, you would have noticed the old gnarled tree with its crooked roots and twisting ivy. You would have noticed the gaping hole, as dark and deep as the night sky. You would have noticed the way the mountain seemed to sigh as the last human fell screaming into its depths.

However, if you had, this wouldn’t be much of a story, now would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have a bad habit of thinking up a story and then getting bored and not finishing it. I'm going to try and finish this one though, because Undertale is just that amazing.


	3. Alice and Dorothy got nothin' on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for my slow writing pace ;-;  
> I'm a new writer, and I fuss a lot over my work before moving on. Thank you for your kudos and comments, they really make my day. Please tell me if I got anything wrong or if you have any suggestions for me!

Ok. Ow.

You groaned as bright light flared against your eyelids. Was the sun up already? Your nose twitched. Something didn’t smell right, in a weird way. It smelled more…ancient?

You sat up, which caused a wave of dizziness to sweep over you. As the black spots faded from your vision, you discovered that you were in a cave of some sort, with a corridor stretching off ahead of you. Looking down, you see you are crushing some poor golden flowers. You quickly stand up, muttering a sorry to the flowers.

Brushing yourself off, you start to head for the corridor, certain that Frisk wouldn’t be able to climb back any more than you could. You stopped for a moment to marvel at the beautifully carved stone door, wondering how in the world it got here.

Entering the door, you are greeted by another empty room. How long were you unconscious? And how far did Frisk go into this cave anyways?

You are interrupted from your thoughts by a groan of pain echoing from the darkness. Thank goodness it was too high pitched to be Frisk’s.

“Hello? Are you okay?” You cautiously ask, ready to bolt.

“Y-you…are all…” Whoever it was, they seemed to be in a lot of pain.

“Do you need help? Did you fall down here too?” Maybe it’s another unfortunate human who decided to scale Mt. Ebott.

“You are all such…IDIOTS!” Well that was rude.

“Excuse me? What do you mean by-“ Your words are cut short by the appearance of a burnt flower emerging from the shadows.

A flower with a face.

A very pissed-off face.

“Howdy! I’m Flo-“

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOLLLLLLLLYYYYYYFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!”

Now, needless to say, most humans that fall down here are small children. Kids don’t really comprehend the whole “real or not real” shmuck adults tell them, and are generally more accepting to new and unheard of ideas. You however, are not. Without letting the talking flower get another word in, you sprint out of the room.

When you finally calm down and stop sprinting past beautifully designed rooms, you see that you are in a room filled with water, and the only bridge is covered with spikes. Great.

You must have hit head harder than you thought. Flowers don’t just talk. But what is up with all the architecture down here? You lean down to scoop some water into your mouth, relishing in the cold crisp taste before you realize that it might be filled with parasites and bacteria. Eh, you’re probably fine, it’s groundwater anyways so it must be somewhat filtered by the soil.

You warily eye the bridge, not wanting to have to resort to wading through water. You decide to carefully walk between the spikes, but before your foot touches the metal, the spikes retract. What the… Shrugging your shoulders, you make your way across the bridge. You figure nothing else is going to make sense, so why should this?

The next room is a long, straight corridor. Just like in horror movies!

“Wow me.” You say to yourself, starting off down the corridor. “It's only a corridor. Nothing is going to jump out at you-”

“Hop, hop.”

You freeze in your tracks, slowly tilting your head down. A small, odd-looking frog stares up at you.

Suddenly, the world turns to black and white, and a glowing orange menu appears in front of you.

**[FIGHT]       [ACT]           [ITEM]         [MERCY]**

There is also a box, with a little heart inside of it. Upon closer examination, you see it is a deep, dark green with a hint of blue.

“This has got to be the weirdest dream I’ve ever had.” Dazed, you glance at the text box, reading the words:

*Froggit has approached you!

You stand there for several minutes, unsure of what to do. Froggit seems unsure of what to do as well, and awkwardly stares back at you.

…

Eventually you hear a voice in the distance shout: “Oh come on! Just pick something already!” You whip your head around looking for who called out, but all you see is the blackness. Oh, and that confused Froggit.

You hesitantly reach out and press [ACT]. Several options appear.

*Check          *Flirt             *Wave          

You select *Check, and read the words:

*Atk: 4 Def: 5 Life is not easy for this enemy.

You figure Atk and Def are attack and defense, so is this a video game? Do you have Atk and Def too?

Before you can marvel over this some more, the Froggit gains a relieved expression and little flies fill the box with the heart. You have some video game knowledge, so you figure you’re supposed to move the heart around and avoid its attack. But how? The same voice calls out, “Think about where you want to go and your SOUL will follow, duh!”

Sure enough, by thinking about where you want to go your…SOUL (?) moves around with ease.

It’s your turn again, so this time you pick ***** Wave. Almost involuntarily, your hand shoots up and waves at Froggit.

*Froggit would wave back, but it’s not sure if it has hands.

You dodge its attack, and notice that its name has turned yellow. What now? The voice hasn’t spoken up again, and you wonder how to end the battle. You glace up at Froggit, and see that its eyes are trained on the last battle option. You select [MERCY], and then [MERCY] again.

*YOU WON!

*You earned 0 XP and 2 gold.

Just as soon as it appeared, the battle screen disappears, leaving you in the same empty corridor. Except, when you look down the Froggit is here.

“Ribbit, Ribbit.” It opens its mouth, spits out two pieces of gold on the floor at your feet, and hops away.

You stand there in silence for a few moments before cracking up into uncontrollable laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAWHHYYYYYYYY.” Everyone is scared, everyone. Although, you are scared too, so I guess you’re even. You still have no idea where Frisk is, you don’t know where you are, a flower with a face called you an idiot, and you just won a battle with a frog. Yay.

“So! Where to now I wonder?” With a reluctant smile on your face, you enter the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to show how a more grown-up person would react to a world filled with monsters. I hope it didn't seem too artificial. I'd love to hear your feedback on what happened or what you think is going to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories, so advice and constructive criticism are appreciated.  
> I would love to hear what you think in the comments below!  
> (Also if anyone has any tags I need to add or a better title let me know)
> 
> UNDERTALE © Toby Fox


End file.
